Xi -No. 14-
Information Xi -No. 14- (シーナンバーフォーティーン Shī Nanbā Fōtīn) is the fourteenth Prime Field Device of the Murakumo SIsters. Xi was previously known as Mai Natsume. Xi also shares a birthday with Mai Natsume, which is on April 4th. Appearance In standby mode, she appears as like Nu. Xi's hair is the same when she was previously Mai Natsume, but her hair is dark-grey with red and green eyes. Her hair is also tied with a yellow ribbon. She wears a dark jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with hints of red with yellow-colored tape seals attached to the end referencing the color palette of CF Mai Natsume's. She wears a red eyepatch on her left eye and she is barefooted. Her combat mode is pretty much similar to Nu-13's/Lambda'a armor. Although the palette is still the same as Mai Natsume's CF colors. Instead of using eight swords, she uses two spears. Separately, she became a dragon and has dragon scales, including a feature of a dragon tail. In combat mode, Xi unleashes he inner dragon self, in which her hands transforms into dragon claws. She is covered in dragon skin with the exception of her face. She doesn't wear a visor. Personality Xi sometimes acts like the original Mai Natsume she previously once was. Xi shows courage and inner strength. She is also described as being cheerful and positive, sincerely caring towards others, that she values her Murakumo Sisters and friends above all else and that she often neglects herself due to the strength of her feelings. Xi can also be pretty threatening and scary like Gamma -No. 03-. But it's much worst than Gamma if you try and fighting Xi. Xi pushes herself the hardest in order to win victory against her opponents. She doesn't give up. She pretty much wants the opponent dead if people messes with her. She can also be troublesome, but is a very good listener when it comes to her big sister Alpha demanding her. Xi heavily loathes Relius Clover right after what has happened to her from changing her from Mai to Xi. Although, nowadays Xi seems to adapt to the life of a Murakumo. Accepting herself for who she is now. History Before becoming Xi, Xi was previously Mai Natsume. One day, Mai Natsume was taking on a mission that Kokonoe has sent her to do until some point, a masked man known as Relius Clover kidnapped Mai. During that time, Relius experimented on Mai, turning Mai into a Murakumo Unit. Or known as the fourteenth Prime Field Device. Xi number fourteen. Somewhat, Xi's left eye was damaged. She isn't able to see from her left eye, so she wears a red eyepatch to cover it. With Hayane, Xi tried a single Dragonfruit behind her back. Soon, in which Hayane got her back by turning Xi into a dragon. As Xi starts to head towards Kagutsuchi, by going to a certain place, it seems as though her appearance is slowly changing. Specifically, her hair and eyes as she was back then as normal Mai Hazuki. Xi removed the eyepatch that covered her left eye, in which it has healed completely. Powers & Abilities As Normal Xi -No. 14-''' Xi's Drive is called "'''Spear Summoner". This Drive that Xi has—she is able to summon spears, like how Nu-13 and Lambda-11 summon swords. But Xi is able to summon the spears faster. Xi's Overdrive is called "U'nlimited Spear Drive EX'". This Overdrive of her's doubles the hits of summoning the spears and are more effective. Every time the spear hits the opponent, the heat gained in normal summoning spears, doubles it's heat. Instead of using eight swords, Xi uses two spears instead in battle mode. One of Xi's Distortion Drives, "Spears from Heaven" is her own version of Calamity Sword, but as a spear. Another one of Xi's Distorion Drives is "Legacy Spear", which is also her own version of Legacy Edge. But multiple portals summoning spears at the opponent. Her other Distorion called "Seal of Gallia", it changes her two Murakumo spears into two of Gallia Sphyra: Outseal. Although it requires Xi to be in Overdrive state and her heat is at 100%. In return of the effects for Xi, Xi receives these effects: Faster attacks, 15% of damage increase, Variable Arts battle style, and the move set of Mai Natsume instead of Xi-14. Her Astral is called "The Spear of God". Xi throws a single spear at the opponent and teleports behind them, throwing another spear at them, making them stuck. She hovers upwards as she summons a gigantic spear above her from a portal and killing off the opponent. Afterwards she hovers down. As Dragon Version of Xi -No .14-''' Xi's Overdrive is called "'''Dragonic Aura" in which it boosts the amount of damage on her distortions and special attacks. One of her distortions called "I'nner Dragon Fury'", in which she unleashes a fury of devastating slashes with her sharp dragon claws and ends it with an uppercut. Her other distortion is called "Tiny Red Sun". Xi sends a huge giant ball of fire towards the opponent. Her Astral is called "Burning Rage". In this astral, Xi combines her two distortions together starting from Inner Dragon Fury. But instead of the uppercut, she does Tiny Red Sun instead. After the second distortion, she runs towards the opponent and places her dragon claws on the opponent and does a downward slash and finishes them off. Trivia * She is the fourteenth Prime Field Device of the Murakumo Sisters. * Xi was previously known as Mai Natsume. * Xi shares a birthday with Mai Natsume. * Her fighting style is different. She works like the same as Nu-13 and Lambda-11 but also a bit of Mai Natsume. * Her Murakumo Unit is called "Lux Sanctus: Outseal". * Relius pictures Xi as NOT FINISHED yet. * Xi seems to be one of the fastest Murakumos out of her Murakumo Sisters. * When Xi gets hit by Relius's Astral heat, Xi is strapped to a table at a forty-five degrees angle as Relius says the following: "Now, let's finish completing you." * When Xi gets hit by Amane's Astral heat, Xi turns back into Centralfiction Mai Natsume. It is also known that if she was hit again, then she would turn back as Xi-14. Alternately, Xi would turn into a baby dragon of herself. * Xi is the first dragon Murakumo. * One of her distortion "Tiny Red Sun" is a reference to the song called "Red Sun" from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Navigation Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Oc Characters